The present invention relates to a method of wet cleaning a surface, in particular a surface of a material of the silicon-germanium type, and especially of an Si1-xGex material where x is greater than 0 and less than 1, x preferably lying in the range from 0.1 to 0.9, more preferably from 0.1 to 0.7.